Papa's Freezeria 3
'''Papa's Freezeria 3 '''is a game created by JK55556. Announcements * 7/21/2015: Papa's Freezeria 3 is announced! * 7/21/2015: Toppings are introduced! * 7/21/2015: Chefs are introduced! Julep and Timm! * 7/21/2015: New Customers! Izzy, Sam, Brianna, Ben, Betsy, Adam, Ellie, and Garrett! * 7/23/2015: New Holidays! Freeze Fest, Jacksmith Day, and Starlight Sundae! * 8/04/2015: New Holiday! Minesweeper Day! * 8/10/2015: New Holiday! Treatfest! * 8/10/2015: Holiday Unlocks Complete! * 8/10/2015: Whole Customer List Complete! * 8/11/2015: Milkshake and Frozen Yogurt section introduced! * 8/11/2015: Drive Thru introduced! * 8/11/2015: Release Date: 8/25/2015 * 8/25/2015: Papa's Freezeria 3 is released! Introduction Julep/Timm book a ticket on Go! Airlines to go to Palm Beach for a year. As soon as they click "Book Tickets", the doorbell rings to say that they have won a special prize at Palm Beach. Julep/Timm go to Palm Beach to the address that is said on the box and knocks. Papa Louie opens the door and gives Julep/Timm their prize. Keys to work at his newest restaurant, Papa's Freezeria 3. Playable Customers In Papa's Freezeria 3, you can play as Julep or Timm. Julep is dressed in a green dress with a tulip in her hair. Timm is dressed in a black coat, an orange shirt, and jeans. He wears brown glasses. New Customers/Locals * Izzy * Sam * Brianna * Ben * Betsy * Adam * Ellie * Garrett Sundae Section! Ingredients Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Start) * Medium Cup (Rank 3 with Crystal) * Large Cup Mixables * Peanut Butter Cups (Start) * Marshmallows (Start) * Yum N M's (Day 2 with Trishna) * Cookie Dough * Blueberries * Strawberries * Malt Powder * Mint Shavings * Mango * Golden Kiwifruit Syrups * Strawberry Syrup (Start) * Honey (Start) (Rank 2 with Timm) * Blueberry Syrup * Chocolate Syrup * Mint Syrup * Vanilla Syrup * Apple Syrup * Butterscotch Syrup * Maple Syrup * Caramel Syrup * Molasses Blends * Chunky (Pink) * Regular (Purple) * Smooth (Blue) Toppings * Whipped Cream (Start) * Mint Shavings (Start) * Red Velvet * Cherries * Creameo Bits * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Banana Slices * Sprinkles * Chopped Walnuts * Blueberries * Chocolate Chips * Marshmallows * Gummy Bears * Strawberries Holidays * Jacksmith Day (Rank 6 with Ben) * Summer Luau (Rank 12 with Shay) * Starlight Sundae (Rank 18 with Lori) * Freeze Fest (Rank 24 with Danella) Favored by: Samantha * Minesweeper Day (Rank 30 with Ariana) * Halloween (Rank 36 with Melanie) * Thanksgiving (Rank 42 with Sam) * Christmas (Rank 48 with Ann) * New Years (Rank 54 with Betsy) * Valentine's Day (Rank 60 with Ellie) * St. Patrick's Day (Rank 66 with Garrett) * Treatfest (Rank 72 with Izzy) Holiday Unlocks Jacksmith Day * Jacksmith Marshmallows (Day 2 of Jacksmith Day) * Element Syrup (Rank 7 of Jacksmith Day) * Clan Cookies (Rank 8 of Jacksmith Day) * Weapon Walnuts (Rank 9 of Jacksmith Day) Summer Luau * Peach Slices (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Tropical Sprinkles (Rank 13 of Summer Luau) * Orange Syrup (Rank 14 of Summer Luau) * Strawberry Whipped Cream (Rank 15 of Summer Luau) Starlight Sundae * Red, White, and Blue Sprinkles (Day 2 of Starlight Sundae) * Sweet Star Syrup (Rank 19 of Starlight Sundae) * Red Velvet Syrup (Rank 20 of Starlight Sundae) * Blue Marshmallows (Rank 21 of Starlight Sundae) Freeze Fest * Blackberries (Day 2 of Freeze Fest) * Multicolored Syrup (Rank 22 of Freeze Fest) * Wildberry Derps (Rank 23 of Freeze Fest) * Gummy Onions (Rank 24 of Freeze Fest) Minesweeper Day * Explosion Sprinkles (Day 2 of Minesweeper Day) * Mine Mango Slices (Rank 31 of Minesweeper Day) * Chain Cherry Syrup (Rank 32 of Minesweeper Day) * Blow Up Bananas (Rank 33 of Minesweeper Day) Halloween * Pumpkin Syrup (Day 2 of Halloween) * Spooky Sprinkles (Rank 37 of Halloween) * Candy Corn (Rank 38 of Halloween) * Plum Slices (Rank 39 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Thanksgiving Sprinkles (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Cornbread Slices (Rank 43 of Thanksgiving) * Cinnamon Maple Syrup (Rank 44 of Thanksgiving) * Gummy Feathers (Rank 45 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Christmas Tree Cookies (Day 2 of Christmas) * Gingerbread Men (Rank 49 of Christmas) * Crushed Candy Cane (Rank 50 of Christmas) * Gummy Gifts (Rank 51 of Christmas) New Year's * Celebration Sprinkles (Day 2 of New Year's) * Rainbow Drizzle (Rank 55 of New Year's) * Midnight Dark Chocolate (Rank 56 of New Year's) * Cotton Candy Whipped Cream (Rank 57 of New Year's) Valentine's Day * Sweethearts (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Cherry Syrup (Rank 61 of Valentine's Day) * Valentine Sprinkles (Rank 62 of Valentine's Day) * Pink Marshmallows (Rank 63 of Valentine's Day) St. Patrick's Day * Pot Of Gold Candy (Day 2 of St. Patrick's Day) * Shamrock Drizzle (Rank 67 of St. Patrick's Day) * Mint Chocolate (Rank 68 of St. Patrick's Day) * Mint Whipped Cream (Rank 69 of St. Patrick's Day) Treatfest * Caramel Syrup (Day 2 of Treatfest) * Chocolate Sprinkles (Rank 73 of Treatfest) * Blueberry Whipped Cream (Rank 74 of Treatfest) * Pecans (Rank 75 of Treatfest) All Customers More Coming Later. * Victoria (Tutorial customer) * Lori * Samantha * Abdul * Charlie * Ann * Kent * Alyssa * Misty * Betsy * Ellie * Garrett * Ben * Sam * Izzy * Whitney * Eileen * Colin * Emmett * Dameon Closers More Coming. * Albe * Gerald * Lizzie Milkshake Section!! Papa's Freezeria 3 now has a milkshake section. Milkshakes will now be made in this fantastic restaurant! These toppings won't say who they are unlocked with, but the customer is the same as the one in the Sundae Section! For example, if something is unlocked on Day 2 in the Milkshake Section, the customer is the same in Day 2 of the Frozen Yogurt Section. Ingredients Malt Powder * Vanilla Malt Powder (Start) * Chocolate Malt Powder (Day 2) Milk E * Whole Milk (Start) * 2% Milk (Rank 2) Holidays You only unlock toppings for Halloween, St. Patrick's Day, and Valentine's Day. Halloween * Pumpkin Milk (Day 2 of Halloween) * Pumpkin Malt Powder (Rank 37 of Halloween) * Plum Malt Powder (Rank 38 of Halloween) Valentine's Day * Strawberry Milk (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Strawberry Malt Powder (Rank 61 of Valentine's Day) * Cherry Malt Powder (Rank 62 of Valentine's Day) St. Patrick's Day * Almond Milk (Day 2 of St. Patrick's Day) * Soy Milk (Rank 67 of St. Patrick's Day) * Green Malt Powder (Rank 68 of St. Patrick's Day) Frozen Yogurt Section!! Papa's Freezeria 3 now has a Frozen Yogurt Section! Frozen Yogurt will be now made in this fantastic restaurant. Ingredients Cup Sizes * X-Small * Small * Medium * Large * X-Large Flavors * Mint * Strawberry * Pina Coolada * Orange Sherbet * Cheesecake * French Vanilla * Fresh Chocolate * Strawberry Kiwi * Birthday Cake * Pear Sorbet * Pistachio * Hawaiian Pineapple * Red Velvet Cake Frozen Yogurt Toppings Only * Cheesecake Bits * Waffle Cone Pieces Drive-Thru Papa's Freezeria 3 now has a Drive-Thru! Customers will drive up to the Drive-Thru, take their order, drive up to the next station, collect their treat, pay, and enjoy! Drive-Thru customers will have order percentages that will go down quickly. Customers that are too young to drive will go inside or come with an older customer. Specials In Papa's Freezeria 3, there are 40 specials. Customers will come with a golden envelope in his/her had every 3–5 days. If you make the customer with the golden envelope's order nicely, he/she will open the envelope and it will show a picture and tell you what special you unlocked. You can put specials for the daily special from your cookbook. * Chocolate Surprise * Mint Melt * Very Berry * Spooky Special * Gummy Sweet * Silly Syrup * Butterscotch Basket * Frozen Mornings * Fruity Juice * Sweetened to Perfection * Cheesecake Time * Froyo Fun * Milkogurt Taste * Sundaeshake Cup * Caramel Apple * Drumstick * Creamsicle Craving * S'mores * The Mega * Healthiness * Happy Birthday Category:Games Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Papa's Freezeria 3 Category:Games by JK55556